The Waiting Game
by BarbieGeneration
Summary: Because sometimes, the only think you can do is wait. Percabeth.


**A/N: Hey Everyone! Billions of thank you's to everyone who gave such lovely reviews for my first story 'Enough'. It means a lot so keep it up, please and thank you! Hope you like my new story just as much. You know the drill. Review Review Review!  
><strong>

**On a sort of unrealted note, is anyone else excited for the SoN release next week? I know I am!  
><strong>

**Anyways, Dont want to bore you with a mile long A/N, so... Enjoy!  
>BarbieGeneration x <strong>

The Waiting Game  
>BarbieGeneration<p>

She guided the marker across the square in a smooth clean line.  
>Another day down.<br>Another step closer to finding him.  
>Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, she took a step back from the page to admire her handiwork.<br>The wall behind her bunk in the Athena cabin had been completely transformed. Her blueprints and notes, her life's work, had been replaced by rows and rows of identical white squares, each one holding a number.  
>Her Calendar.<p>

The Calendar was the product of one of her many sleepless nights. These days she didn't even bother trying will herself to sleep; she knew it would never come.  
>She had grown tired of doing nothing, her patience worn thin with the endless streams of excuses she was fed, when she enquired about the progress of the Argo II, or when people tried to console her on her loss, like she was a helpless casualty.<p>

If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being 'helpless'.

So, she had decided to take matters into her own hands.  
>Her Calendar was not the usual sort of 30 squared date marker known to most people. It had the same layout alright, and from a distance, just looked like someone had put a giant calendar of the month on the wall. But up close, the spaces underneath each number were decorated individually.<p>

On the 9th was the marching format for their meeting with the Roman Camp.

On the 14th, the weapons and artillery that were being used on the Argo II were stuck in alphabetical order

The 20th day was a blur of handwritten notes, speeches she had prepared for when she saw him, none of them good enough for the final draft, which she had been unsuccessful in perfecting.

Today's date was her favourite so far. It was a collage of photographs organised into a family tree style arrangement.

At the top of her 'tree' was a picture of her and Percy, on their last day of camp last year. She didn't usually like pictures of herself, but this one was an exception.  
>It had been a blisteringly hot day, and they were both casually dressed in shorts and t-shirts. She remembered how Percy had been trying to hold her still for the picture, and how she had been squirming like crazy to escape from his surprisingly tight grip. The picture of had been taken mid-laugh, her head thrown back to the sky, mouth wide open with laughter. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his eyes rolled to heaven, his raven black hair shining in the sun. It was her favourite picture of them, because it was all you needed to know about their relationship.<p>

They couldn't stand each other, but they couldn't bear to be apart.

Underneath the picture was a series of black lines, connecting to other, smaller pictures of their friends, the places they had been the monsters they had fought together, and the people they had lost. At the bottom, the black lines all joined up at one picture- Camp Half Blood- The only home she had ever known, and the home he couldn't remember.

She had been staring up at the Calendar for an hour, before she realised the time, and the streams of tears running down her face.

Hastily wiping her eyes, she checked the clock on her bedside table. 8.30. She had just enough time to get to the Pavilion in time for dinner. Shoving her equipment under her bed, she made her way to the door, before she turned for one last look at the Calendar.

The more time she spent apart from him, she realised, the more determined she became to find him, and get him back to normal. And then they could they could fight together, side by side, to save the world. Again.

It was the Waiting Game.

And Annabeth Chase was getting very good at it.


End file.
